


It's Not Time to Worry Yet

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again I'm that damn good, Ben and Kylo are twins, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Ben, This can be romantic or platonic, i don't know ok, protective kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Ben and Kylo's reaction to seeing you injured</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"Could you write a Ben and Kylo twin x reader?..."</p>
<p>Yes. Yes I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Time to Worry Yet

"We aren't letting you leave until you tell us happened Y/N." Ben says, staring Y/N deep into their E/C eyes.

Y/N sighs. "I guess I got a little too cocky in my training today. Some stormtrooper thought it would be okay to throw me around a bit. I'm okay though, I promise." They reach over a hand and place it on top of Ben's.

Kylo stands up and paces. "They should know that they can't hurt you like that and live."

Y/N stiffens. "Kylo, I promise I'm fine. It hurts but I-"

"No! You're ribs are bruised, and your face is bruised. That's not fine at all! No one can lay a hand on you, Y/N. No one." Kylo interrupts. He then storms out. Y/N lets out a pained sigh and runs their hands down their face.

Ben looks at Y/N with kind eyes. "He'll come around. He always does. We love you Y/N, and I hate seeing you hurt as well."

Y/N looks up and smiles gently. "Thanks Ben. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't apologize. But can you promise me-promise us-that you'll be more careful?"

Y/N nods. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com (requests are open)
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
